Shy Boy
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: SongFic - Shy Boy da Katie Melua. - Amor à primeira vista acontece apenas uma vez na vida. Mas ele teve uma segunda chance. Severus Snape & Personagem Original.


****

Nota da autora:

Pós DH

Universo Alternativo (Sevvie, obviamente, não morreu)

S.S. & O.C.

"_Eu tenho a Florence da mesma forma que o Maneco tem a Helena."_

******

* * *

**

**Shy Boy**

"_**I'm sittin' in the window of a street cafe**__ (estou sentada na janela de um café)_

_**Watchin' you walking by each day,**__**"**__ (observando você passar todos os dias)_

Florence o viu passar novamente, vestido todo de preto, com exceção do colarinho e da barra das mangas de uma camisa branca que ele usava por baixo, da mesma forma hoje como nas últimas duas semanas que já se passaram desde que o vira pela primeira vez.

Ela tomava café da manhã naquela mesma cafeteria todos os dias. O melhor capuccino da cidade, diziam. E era mesmo.

Ela era solteira por opção. Não que considerasse todos os homens frutas podres, mas podia encontrar um verme em cada um dos namorados que já tivera. Homens aparentemente não queriam uma mulher ao seu lado, mas sim uma sob seus pés.

"_**It seems that you always wanna look my way "**__ (Parece que você quer sempre olhar para onde estou)_

Mas aquele homem de preto que passava todos os dias do outro lado da rua, mexia com ela. E há alguns dias, Florence percebera, ele a notara. Ainda passava pela cafeteria pela outra calçada, mas ele sempre olhava para a janela em que ela estava.

_**"Hey, you can't deny, boy,**__ (Ei, você não pode negar, garoto)  
__**You're such a shy boy. "**__ (Você é um garoto muito tímido)  
_

Ele não era o homem mais bonito que ela já vira, mas algo no andar decidido, no rosto sério e no olhar penetrante, fazia borboletas voarem em seu estômago. Ela era sempre a primeira a chegar à cafeteria, para não perder seu lugar na mesa da janela.

E ele passava, sempre de preto, sempre a olhando.

_**"So good looking you seem to be**__ (Você é tão bem apresentável)  
__**But you're too tongue-tied to say hi to me, "**__ (Mas é muito caladão para me dar oi)  
_

Se ele entrasse ali, se viesse falar com ela… tantos "se"! Seu coração pulava só em pensar. Comentara com uma amiga que não conseguia tirar o estranho homem de preto da cabeça. Foi chamada de louca.

Mas se ele chegasse nela, se viesse conversar, ele teria o que quisesse.

"_**You could make it happen so easily **__(Você poderia fazer isso acontecer facilmente)  
__**Woah, I'll tell you why boy,**__ (Oh, eu vou te dizer a razão, garoto)  
__**'Cos I'm looking for a shy boy"**__(Porque eu estou procurando por um garoto tímido)_

Florence procurava um homem que a fizesse tremer, não de raiva, mas sim de desejo. Alguém que com um olhar a levasse a arrancar as próprias roupas, alguém que com um sussurro a levasse ao auge. Um homem que a valorizasse, que a fizesse sentir amada em um simples toque.

E ele passou pela calçada, olhando mais de uma vez em sua direção. A troca de olhares de sempre. Ele era diferente dos homens que ela conhecia. Estava apaixonada por um desconhecido.

"_**Most guys advertise**__ (A maioria dos caras anunciam)  
__**By making eyes and telling lies **__(Lançando olhares e contando mentiras)  
__**If you only knew,**__ (Se você ao menos soubesse)  
__**You could make your dreams come true**__ (Você poderia transformar seus sonhos em realidade)  
__**All you gotta do is ask me to" **__(Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me pedir para realizá-los)  
_

Snape agora caminhava do outro lado da calçada, passando mais perto daqueles olhos verdes que há semanas povoavam seus sonhos. Sentia-se ridículo. Estava apaixonado. Cogitar isso era ridículo, agora sentir isso era muito pior. Ele parou em frente à janela da cafeteria, a olhando. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes dela. E ele seguiu para o local que seguia todas as manhãs: o hospital trouxa.

"_**If this was a quiz on a TV show**__ (Se isto fosse um programa de perguntas da tv)  
__**And the prize was a guy who would love me so**__ (E o prêmio fosse um cara que me amasse muito)  
__**Whatever they ask, the answer I know**__ (Qualquer coisa que perguntem, a resposta eu sei)  
__**Hey, my reply boy**__ (Ei, meu garoto das respostas)  
__**Is gimme a shy boy.**__"(Vai me dar um garoto tímido)  
_

Florence deixou-se mergulhar nos olhos negros dele, hoje tão próximos, apenas o vidro os separava. Sorriu, mas ele não retribuiu. Os olhos dele estavam tristes. Ela se questionou onde ele iria todos os dias. Naquela manhã, ela o seguiu.

Viu ele entrar no hospital, ouviu o nome que ele deu à balconista:

- Estou aqui para visitar Eileen Prince. – disse ele.

- Como todas as manhãs, Sr. Snape. – disse a atendente, simpática.

Esperou ele sair do hospital e foi ao balcão:

- Estou aqui para visitar Eileen Prince. – disse Florence.

- É amiga da família? – questionou a moça do balcão. – O filho dela acaba de sair. Quarto 503.

E ela agradeceu e subiu.

No quarto indicado uma mulher dormia, aparentemente.

Respirou fundo diversas vezes antes de criar coragem e entrar no quarto 503.

Entrou. Eileen abriu os olhos, não a reconhecendo de imediato, mas sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Você deve ser a moça da cafeteria. – murmurou Eileen.

Florence se assustou.

- Meu filho me falou sobre você. Acho que ele está apaixonado.

- Eu também acho que estou apaixonada pelo seu filho. - ela admitiu.

- Sente-se aqui, querida. – convidou Eileen.

_**"Some guys act a bit too sure**__ (Alguns caras agem superseguros)  
__**And maybe you're thinkin' that less is more" **__(E talvez você ache que menos é mais)  
_

Florence se perguntava se ele sabia que ela visitava sua mãe todos os dias, logo que ele saía do hospital. Eileen lhe contara tudo sobre ele. Severus era o nome dele. Diretor em um internato bruxo. E ela rira quando Eileen falara pela primeira vez.

- Bruxos não existem. – Florence dissera.

Mas a mulher lhe provara que falava a verdade.

E ela estava muito apaixonada para que isso a atrapalhasse.

- Ele é muito tímido. – comentou certa vez.

Eileen riu:

- Não. Meu Severus não é um homem dado à timidez... ele é reservado, cauteloso, arredio, mas de tímido não tem nada, querida.

Naquela manhã, pela janela da cafeteria, Florence sorrira para os olhos negros que a encaravam, e ele lhe retribuíra, discretamente.

"_**But Honey, you still gotta knock on my door **__(Mas querido, você tem que bater na minha porta)  
__**Heeey, just try boy,**__ (Eei, apenas tente garoto)  
__**And you could be my boy"**__ (E você pode ser o meu garoto)_

Outro dia.

Florence pedira o cappuccino de sempre, esperou pelos olhos negros que a faziam tremer. Mas naquela manhã, Severus Snape não apareceu na calçada. Ela se preocupou. Saiu rapidamente para a rua. Alguém segurou seu braço.

- Severus! – exclamou ela.

Ele sorriu, levemente, apesar dos olhos opacos.

- Ela morreu. – murmurou ele, a voz rouca de quem chorara. – Ela gostava muito de você.

- Você sabia? - perguntou ela.

- Sim, eu sei que vocês conversavam. Ela me contou ontem à noite.

- Eileen era uma mulher encantadora. – murmurou Florence, sentindo lágrimas lhe tomarem os olhos e descerem por seu rosto.

Snape secou sua bochecha.

- Ela me disse o mesmo sobre você. – murmurou ele, a observando um tempo, em silêncio. – Eu já perdi muito na vida.

Florence o olhou, estranhando aquele comentário, seu coração se apertando.

- Eileen me contou tudo... – murmurou ela. - Sobre a guerra dos bruxos, Harry Potter, o modo como você quase morreu... – ela desviou os olhos para o pescoço dele, onde sabia que deveria existir uma cicatriz.

Snape fitou aquela mulher mais um tempo. Como podia conhecê-la tão pouco, mas sentir seu coração saltar a um simples sorriso dela? Ele sabia a resposta. Já sentira isso antes, já se apaixonara à primeira vista. E perdera tempo. Perdera Lily. Não deixaria isso acontecer de novo.

- Você aceitaria casar comigo? – murmurou Snape.

Florence balançou a cabeça, como que atingida por um _Confundus_.

- Você aceita? – repetiu ele.

E ela sorriu, atirando-se nos braços dele.

"_**I'll tell you why boy **__(E eu te direi a razão, garoto)  
__**I'm looking for a shy boy,**__ (Eu estou procurando por um garoto tímido)  
__**Just try boy, you're such a shy boy**__**" **__(Apenas tente, garoto, você é tão tímido)_

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
